federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Fredricks
}} |mass = |status = Active |status_date = 2409 |serial_number = JR-327-994 |born = 15 February 2386 (age 23) |birthplace = , , Earth |father = Thomas Fredricks |mother = Maria Wilson |marital_status = Single |relative = Deceased grandfather |rank = Lieutenant commander |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet |occupation = |location = }} Jason Thomas Fredricks was a Human Starfleet officer who served as on the . He was perhaps best known for becoming one of the youngest starship s in the history of the Federation, gaining the title at the young age of 22. Despite some initial setbacks, he led his crew competently, becoming a very well-known and respected . His first command was the Leviathan, which he inherited in 2409, following the death of his commanding officer. He received an immediate field promotion to from . Though he initially struggled with the duties of command, he soon became a capable commander, receiving another promotion mere months later. Biography Early life Jason Thomas Fredricks (serial number JR-327-994) was a Human male born to Thomas Fredricks and Maria Wilson on stardate 62089.7 in , , Earth. Jason's grandfather died before they had a chance to become close, when Jason was still quite young. One thing Jason did recall about him was his constant "quirky smile." After explaining a brief history of modulation and the Borg, Jason claimed that all he did in his childhood was study weapons technical manuals. He and Lucas Wells also would pretend to be on Starfleet missions as children. As a teenager, Jason dreamed of becoming the youngest captain in all of Starfleet, planning to reach within two years of graduating Starfleet Academy. One year during , Jason cheated on a midterm test. He managed to avoid being found out by the , and even had a friend cover for him. The only pitfall of his plan, however, was his mother. He found that he couldn't "look her in the eye and tell her he passed the test," when he clearly hadn't on his own merit. He then told his mother what really happened, and received a week's detention for his actions. He did, however, learn "never try to cover up your mistakes." Academy years Jason was admitted to Starfleet Academy upon graduating from Chaparral High School on stardate 78835.6. He garnered the respect of many during his Academy training, including . He entered a romantic relationship with Lenerea Mendel sometime after joining the Academy, which lasted until around 2407. On stardate 82513.9, Jason attended the Class of 2408 graduation on Earth, having been named . During his valedictory, he was a bit nervous, but he gained his composure toward the end of the speech. Afterwards, he nearly got into a physical brawl with fellow cadet Daniel Harvey. Starfleet career The USS Leviathan On stardate 82533.4, chose Jason to be his on the , having been impressed by his tactical skills. He served in this position for roughly eight months, until stardate 83164.0, when Captain Kadek of the Klingon vessel attacked the Leviathan, capturing Captain Taggart and killing the , . Being the next-in-line, Fredricks was forced to take command of the Leviathan. With few of the ship's systems in working order, Fredricks decided to ram the Chot, but the , having received an encoded they had sent earlier, arrived, taking on the Klingons. Vo'Lok, the Renown s captain, attempted to rescue Taggart, but his comm officer picked up a distress call from the . Vo'Lok, knowing that took precedence, contacted the Leviathan. Fredricks, though reluctant, understood Vo'Lok's decision, and decided to accompany the Renown to assist the Khitomer. Shortly after the incident with the Klingons, the Borg attacked the Federation colony on Vega IX. Fredricks successfully led a counterattack against the Borg fleet in space, as well as on the surface of Vega IX. Upon returning to Earth after the battle, he visited Admiral Quinn on Earth Spacedock, who gave him a field promotion to , and made him the official of the Leviathan. After a series of awry missions, Fredricks contemplated leaving Starfleet for good. Admiral Quinn gave him a temporary leave of command while he sorted things out. After about a week, Fredricks was back on his feet and ready to resume command, though not without qualms initially. Jason received a promotion to on stardate 83468.7 after the successful defeat of the Devidians, who were wreaking havoc on Drozana Station in the 23rd century. Command difficulties Admiral Quinn considered Jason to be "strong and confident," but he felt Jason, like his father, suffered from strong emotional responses to situations, which could cause him to make indecisive choices. Despite this, Quinn believed he could overcome these tendencies with proper training. Following the difficulties that arose on stardate 83245.3, Fredricks was barred from receiving further promotions until he proved he was fit to continue serving as the Leviathan s commanding officer. This remained in effect until at least two months later, on stardate 83440. According to Franklin Drake, Admiral Quinn was "pressured" by to decide whether or not Jason should remain in command of the Leviathan. Drake assured Jason that both Quinn and Starfleet Command would be fully convinced of his worth to them after reading of Jason's successful leadership in the mission to stop the Devidians. Dealings with Section 31 As with several Starfleet officers before him, Jason caught the attention of Section 31 agents. Franklin Drake was tasked with giving him an assignment that would prove his worth to Section 31. On stardate 83446.1, he sent the Leviathan to the to discover what was causing odd environmental problems on ships in the area, as well as determine why True Way ships were being spotted there. If the assignment was successful, Drake intended to ask him to join Section 31, believing Jason might accept his invitation where others had not. In turn, Jason asked Drake to pardon Elisa Flores, who had been sent to the New Zealand Penal Settlement following her involvement with Jarek Davis' takeover of the Leviathan. Appearance Jason had a lean, muscular build, standing at }} tall with a mass of . He had deep blue eyes and dark brown hair which he usually kept cut short. His face was lean but full with a moderately spaced jawline. He wore a typical Starfleet uniform with a black body, grey collar, and red trim, while his pants and shoes were standard Starfleet-issue black. His over-shirt donned a standard set of pips and a . Personal life and skills Jason enjoyed spending recreation time on the , and had several programs stored in the ship's computer. He would sometimes play the part of a lawman in the programs. He kept a collection of old earth weapons in his quarters, including a , a revolver, and several s and s. Traits Awards and honors Jason gave the during the 2408 Starfleet Academy graduation ceremony, an honor typically reserved for the student(s) with the highest academic achievements. Jason received a on stardate 83164.0, unofficially, from due to unusual circumstances, and later, officially, from Captain Vo'Lok. Following the decisive battle at Vega IX and Jason's successful evacuation of the planet's colonists, awarded him the . Relationships Family Jason's father, Thomas Fredricks, took him on a camping trip in 2394 along with Nicholas Wells and his son, Lucas, where they hiked and canoed and "had a lot of fun." After joining Starfleet, Jason did not talk to his family often. On stardate 83208.6, Remus Wells asked him how his parents were. Jason replied that he hadn't spoken with them since the previous , almost two months earlier. By stardate 83245.3, the Jason's parents were living in an apartment complex in downtown . During Jason's struggle with command, he visited them there. Maria Fredricks was overjoyed to see her son, but Thomas was less than enthused. Jason tried to explain why he was leaving Starfleet, but his father would not have it, even mocking him, saying, "Give up, be a failure, become the laughing stock of the galaxy; but don't come crying home to mommy and daddy, expecting to get a pat on the back because you don't have the balls to stand on your own two feet as a man and deal with your own problems." This infuriated Jason, causing him to shout at his father and leave the room. Maria followed Jason to the door, disappointed that her son was following the path of her husband, becoming a "grumpy, ill-tempered man." Jason apologized, and she made him promise to put his friends and family before his duty, lest he end up like his father. Friendships Jason was considered a friend by the Academy's , Anthony McAllister, whom Jason shared a brief conversation with while he was still struggling with his decision to either stay in or leave Starfleet. On many occasions, Jason went to Crusoe, the Leviathan s bartender, for advice. Lucas Wells Jason and Lucas' fathers were old friends from the Academy, and they decided to take their sons on a camping trip in 2394. They went hiking and canoeing, among other things. Jason and Lucas would often times acted out "Starfleet missions" as children. Lucas referred to their assignments to the as being "just like old times." Tala Jones Jason and Tala shared a rather affectionate bond. When Tala learned that her cousin, Robbie, had been killed by a Klingon raid on a border colony in the Azha system, Jason comforted her. He was prepared to allow her some time off duty, but she believed that going back on duty would be the best thing for her. Dylyp Azeli Jason and Dylyp Azeli met during their first year at the Academy, though they never became close friends. After graduating, they lost contact completely. They were reunited in 2409, however, when Dylyp was assigned to the USS Leviathan, as the ship's . Jorel Quinn In 2404, made a routine visit to the Academy campus on Earth. He questioned the "eager" young on what he would do to serve the Federation. Jason responded that he intended to rise to command his own starship within two years of graduation, and bring a swift end to the war. At the time, Quinn found Jason's sentiment amusing, but later realized that he had been wrong. Though the war continued, Quinn was confident that with men such as Jason on the frontlines, the war would one day come to an end. Quinn soon became intrigued by Jason's talents in taking charge of situations, and successful leadership of others. Jason was convinced he could become a captain within his first year after graduating, and while Quinn believed he had the skill, he saw that he lacked the necessary experience. He was able to convince him to take things slowly and work his way through the ranks, so one day he would get his chance for command. When Hannah Freeman wished reassignment to , Jason told her that his father (referring to Quinn, not his real father) had told him to "slow down and take things one step at a time," thus influencing him to settle with being a junior tactical officer, rather than opting for command. Jason considered Quinn a "second father", as he had little support from his real father. Quinn also considered Jason to be like a son to him. Romance Lenerea Mendel Jason was in a romantic relationship with Lenerea Mendel during their time at Starfleet Academy, but the relationship abruptly ended after he heard a rumor that Lenerea had been having sexual relations with another cadet at the Academy. Lenerea had tried to persuade him that she hadn't, but he refused to listen at that time due to "anger and immaturity." The two made up later, but the possibility of them again entering a relationship was slim. Jason's nickname for her was "Len." He also once mockingly called her "Rea," a nickname Elisa Flores had for her. Elisa Flores Jason and Elisa first became involved during their mission to the Donatu system. The relationship began with simple flirting, such as her kissing him in his , but soon went much further. Less than a week later, they had sex in Jason's quarters, but were interrupted by a call from Franklin Drake. Rivals Daniel Harvey At Starfleet Academy's lounge, Jason nearly got into a physical brawl with Daniel Harvey, who was known as a bully at the Academy, on the day following their graduation. Harvey attempted to anger Jason by saying that he had been assigned to the "garbage scow of the fleet," and that he spoke "like a five-year-old in front of a raving audience." Jason was content to let it go, though, until Harvey brought up Jason's father. Jason would have landed the first blow if not for the intervention of a senior officer. Appendices Background *Jason was first created on 2 May by . He was CaptFredricks' first character on the video game . **The character was first featured in fan fiction form in , the debut chapter of , which was published on 11 June . When "Khitomer Crisis" and were given complete rewrites, Jason's first appearance became . *Jason's name was taken from CaptFredricks' character named Jason O'Connell. His surname, according to CaptFredricks, simply sounded good when combined with Jason. **Other surnames CaptFredricks considered were "Roberts" and "Fredrickson." *Jason is one of only four characters to appear in every chapter of Federation Legacy so far (the others being Lucas Wells, Tala Jones and Ernie Hauser). He is also the first character to be featured in the blog mini-series. Appearances * ** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * ** ** References Navigation Category:Individuals Category:Humans Category:Fredricks family